


You Make it Feel Like Christmas

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester hates Malls, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Last Minute Christmas Shopping, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Rutting, Shopping Malls, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "Nope, not really." Sam finished folding up a shirt and slipped it into his bag. "You know what today is, right?""No?" Dean shook his head and grabbed his phone. December 24th. "Huh, I didn't realize we'd been here this long. Christmas Eve. Hopefully, the roads aren't too packed."Sam shook his head. "It's not the roads I'm worried about. It's the shops and maybe even the mall.""Why are you worried about those places?""Well, considering I haven't had a chance to go Christmas shopping. How about you?" Sam zipped up his bag and did a second check around the hotel room. "I already took your bag out to the car. Anything you want to save that can be saved, throw in the bag on my bed. Otherwise, we'll hit a dumpster on the way to the mall." Sam crossed the room to the motel door and headed outside.Dean stood in silence for a moment as Sam closed the door behind him. Shopping, on Christmas Eve?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 22
Kudos: 218
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	You Make it Feel Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's Monday, so storytime, AND Day 23 of NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar. So today, we get to watch Dean scramble for last-minute Christmas Gifts. And maybe pine for his best friend. I may go back to regular prompts next week unless you all want a New Year's themed one. Let me know in the comments either way!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean leaned back against Baby's trunk, wiping the last of the vamp blood off the machete he had used while clearing out this nest. It hadn't been a particularly hard hunt. He and Sam had quickly cleared out the nest once the sun came up, but numbers still matter when there's six vamps to two hunters.

"Everything okay there, Dean?" Sam walked out of the dilapidated barn the vamps had been using as their camp.

"Yep." Dean popped the p as he pushed himself to a standing position. He turned around and opened the Impala's trunk, lifting the false bottom to put his machete away. "Everything cleared out in there?" Dean pointed over his shoulder towards the barn.

"Yeah, set up two slow burn flares, should go up in about a half an hour as long as no one stumbles across it." Sam took the rag from Dean and cleaned up his own machete before putting it away. 

"Then let's get out of here." Dean closed up Baby's trunk before walking to the driver's side door and sliding in. He waited until Sam got in before looking over at his younger brother. "Coffee? Food?"

Sam smirked. "Look in the mirror, Dean. Get us to the motel, we'll clean up, and then I have an idea."

Dean listened, his adrenaline running out to really give him a reason to argue, and swung by the hotel. Sam had gotten the worse of the blood splatter (in Dean's opinion), and he had no problem ceding the shower to his younger brother. Dean took the time to pull out fresh clothes and pack up the rest of his things. 

Sam exited the shower, his hair still wet and towel wrapped around his waist. "Your turn, Dean."

"A pair of scissors, you won't have to look like a wet dog anymore," Dean remarked, earning an eye-roll from Sam. "Seriously, I'll be out of the shower, and you'll still be trying to dry that mop you call your hair." Dean grabbed his clean clothes off the bed and pushed past Sam into the shower.

Dean didn't even bother listening for Sam's retort, quickly hopping in the shower. He wanted to get clean, stop and grab a bite to eat, and head home. He missed his bed, he missed his beer, he missed Cas... Dean paused. How many times had he said he missed Cas before? 

Sam often teased him, commenting on how they stared at each other as though they were going to disappear for good. The thought of losing Cas scared Dean more than he would ever admit. Mainly because he was afraid if he did admit it, it would chase the angel away.

Dean's blue-eyed angel, with the sex tousled hair. The little bit of chin stubble that always seemed to be perfect, and chapped lips that Dean had selfishly and ashamedly pictured surrounding his cock more than once. 

A tightness built up in Dean's stomach, the thoughts of Cas igniting the flame that Dean kept locked down tight. The hunter closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall. Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, and the images that he had been picturing for years flooded his mind.

Dean brought himself to orgasm quickly, the thought of the angel on his knees, hitting all of his buttons. He savored a moment of the afterglow before the guilt of picturing his best friend in a way that he could never have would hit.

Pounding on the door startled Dean, keeping him from slipping too far into a funk. "Dean, come on! You say I take too long!" Sam shouted, causing Dean to shake his head. Sam probably wanted to get home as soon as he did.

"Shut up, Sam. It took a while for the water to warm up!" Dean hopped under the water, and quickly showered, desperately missing the water pressure back at the bunker. 

A couple minutes later, and Dean stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Happy now?"

"Nope, not really." Sam finished folding up a shirt and slipped it into his bag. "You know what today is, right?"

"No?" Dean shook his head and grabbed his phone. December 24th. "Huh, I didn't realize we'd been here this long. Christmas Eve. Hopefully, the roads aren't too packed."

Sam shook his head. "It's not the roads I'm worried about. It's the shops and maybe even the mall."

"Why are you worried about those places?"

"Well, considering I haven't had a chance to go Christmas shopping. How about you?" Sam zipped up his bag and did a second check around the hotel room. "I already took your bag out to the car. Anything you want to save that can be saved, throw in the bag on my bed. Otherwise, we'll hit a dumpster on the way to the mall." Sam crossed the room to the motel door and headed outside.

Dean stood in silence for a moment as Sam closed the door behind him. Shopping, on Christmas Eve? Dean quickly threw his jeans and flannel into the bag Sam indicated before sliding on his socks and shoes. Why the hell were they going Christmas Shopping? The two of them didn't do Christmas, especially not since the one before Dean was dragged to hell.

Dean slipped his leather jacket on and grabbed the bag and the shirt he was going to toss. He did his own last check around the room before jogging out to join Sam in the Impala. "Seriously, Sam? Christmas shopping?"

Sam held up a finger as he listened to something on his phone. "Sounds like the barn caught fire. The fire department is on their way." He turned to look at Dean. "We're making a pit stop in Tulsa."

"You're serious. Why?" Dean started Baby and pulled her out of the parking lot. 

"Easy. This is the first Christmas we don't really have anything looming over our heads. Sure, there are small things, but we need to take a break and relax. Enjoy our family." Dean chose not to respond, and Sam continued. "Besides, Jack hasn't had an actual Christmas yet. And despite being with us for how long, Cas hasn't actually spent the holiday with us either. Not to mention, a Christmas with Mom? Who wouldn't want that?"

Dean let out a sigh. "You're a bitch, you know that, right?"

"I learned from the best jerk out there." Sam plugged some info into his phone before hooking it up to the cell charger Dean reluctantly let him add to the car. "Directions are plugged in. Let's go!"

"I hate you." Was all that Dean could comment as he listened to the robotic voice tell him to hop onto the next exit on the right.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulled into one of the mall's parking lots. He found a spot not surrounded by cars and a reasonable distance from the entrance. "So why here? And why didn't you order online if you were thinking about buying gifts?"

"It was a last-minute decision," Sam answered, a shrug as they walked towards the mall. "I guess I didn't realize that it was so close to Christmas, and then I was thinking about Jack, and then I didn't think I could get him a gift and not get one for Mom."

"So it was a downward spiral into Christmas hell?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a playful shove. "So, what are you going to get Cas?"

"Who says I'm getting anyone anything?" Dean stopped in front of the doors and glared at Sam. "Especially Cas?"

"One, you're not one to be outdone, so I know you'll get something for Mom and Jack. Two, that means you'll also end up getting me something. Three, you'll realize that you need to get something for Cas and agonize over it."

"Is that even a valid list?" Dean pulled open the door to the mall and shuffled in, refusing to admit that Sam was even an ounce of correct.

"Doesn't matter. You know I'm right." Sam stopped at a map of the mall. "How about this? We split up. That way, you won't see what I get you, and you can think about what you want to get Cas. If you want me to grab your gifts for Mom and Jack so you can focus on Cas' gift, I can do that too."

Dean rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, Sam. What's it with you? Why are you so obsessed with me getting Cas a gift?”

"Good luck! I'll text you in about an hour, we can find the food court and grab a bite to eat." Sam pointedly ignored Dean's questions and started walking off in a random direction.

"Sonofabitch." Dean walked up to the map and browsed the directory. He found a jewelry store and figured out what direction to walk - the opposite of Sam, oddly enough - before starting on this Chuck-forsaken quest. 

"Fucking mall. Fucking crowds. Fucking shopping." He muttered under his breath, stopping in front of the store. He stepped inside to find a multitude of men inside and let out a sigh. He browsed through the cases before finding what he was looking for. Plenty of jewelry stores sold symbols that just looked pretty to the average person. Still, to those who knew of the occult and the supernatural, it was a valuable asset for silver warding charms.

"Can I help you today, sir?" A young woman stopped by the case and put on her best customer service smile.

"Hey, I know you don't want to be here today. You can relax. I appreciate you working." Dean winked at the girl, who immediately let out a sigh. "Can I see the Hamsa symbols?" He pointed to a rack of charms in the case.

"Is that what they're called?" The salesperson asked, proving his earlier thought. She pulled out the tray and sat in front of Dean.

Dean nodded. "Yep. They can be referred to as other things, like the Hand of Venus or the Hand of Mary, but the traditional is Hamsa." He pointed to one that wasn't as ornate as the rest. "Silver?"

"Should be." The salesperson pulled out the charm and flipped it over. "It is. The .925 mark is here." 

"Perfect. I'll take it. And if you guys do the gift boxing thing, I'll do that too."

The salesperson let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for making my job easy today. You have no idea how much they push us for stuff like that."

"Hey, you're making my life easier, so thank you." Dean winked again and waited for her to wrap up the gift for his mother. One down, three to go.

After paying for Mom's gift, Dean's phone went off. Sam texted him a photo with a caption. "There's a ThinkGeek store in the mall. Go get me something." Dean scoffed and stopped at another mall map to figure out how to get over there. Once he figured out where he was, and where the store was in comparison, he started on his way.

The store wasn't that far away, but Dean figured that Sam had to be pranking him. It was insanely full. Dean looked towards the ceiling of the mall and cursed his brother under his breath before heading in.

The crowd inside the store was overwhelming, and if his escape hadn't been cut off, Dean would have turned right around and walked back out. Since he was trapped, he moved with the flow through each of the aisles, checking to see if there were anything that Sam, Cas, or Jack would want.

Luckily, a gift for Jack jumped out almost immediately. Dean grabbed the black and yellow scarf, embroidered with the Hufflepuff crest. If Jack was his son, he was going to represent Hufflepuff with pride. He contemplated grabbing a Ravenclaw scarf for Cas, but they were out. 

Dean slid back into the flow of the store but was unable to find anything that said Sam to him. Instead of doing a second sweep, he went to the register to pay for Jack's scarf. He figured he could grab lunch with Sam, as it was getting close to the time they set for lunch.

Once outside of the store, Dean pulled out his phone and texted Sam, stating plainly that he hated him and to meet for lunch at the Food court.

"How's your shopping going so far?" Sam asked as they met back up. "Get everyone done?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "Mom and Jack are done. And screw you for that hell hole. There wasn't even anything in there that you wanted, was there?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. I enjoy browsing their website every now and then." Sam looked over the tables. "I guess everyone is so busy shopping that no one is eating. Grab what you want, then we can grab a table?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dean nodded in agreement.

The brothers split up briefly to grab their own lunches before finding a table away from the majority of the shoppers and other people eating. 

"So, what's got you stuck on a gift for Cas?" Sam took a bite of his salad and looked at Dean expectantly.

"I don't know, Sam. It's Cas. What do you get for a Celestial Entity who's been around for Millennia?" Dean grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth. "I mean, anything I get him would be boring." 

"I think you're protesting too much." Sam pointed his fork at Dean before grabbing another bite.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair before taking a sip of his soda. "If it's so easy, what did you get him?"

Sam set his fork down and reached into one of the two bags he had carried. He pulled out a couple of books. "Books of poetry."

"Yeah, he'll like these." Dean took the books from Sam and flipped through them. "I couldn't even think of this."

"Maybe you're overthinking it because you want Cas' gift to be perfect?" Sam held his hand out for the books. "If any of us know Cas, it's you. Don't sell yourself short."

"What if he hates it?" Dean looked at Sam, concern in his eyes. "If he's celebrating his actual first Christmas on Earth, and we're teaching him all these things, what if I disappoint him?" He handed the books back to Sam and grabbed another fry. 

Sam put the books back in their bag and pulled out his phone. "Look, it's six hours from here to home. We still have time before we need to get on the road. The mall is closing in an hour and a half. Let's meet back up in an hour. I still need to get a gift for you and Jack."

"Still not going to help me with an idea for Cas?"

"Nope. I don't want to cheapen this for you." Sam took the last bite of his salad before opening his water and taking a sip. "Besides, I think you'll figure something else out if I make you suffer." Sam stood up and grabbed his tray. "Meet you where we came in at in an hour?"

Dean waved off Sam and finished his cheeseburger. Sam's comment about figuring something else out wasn't as cryptic as Sam thought it was. Dean had come to terms with his feelings for Cas years ago. But between apocalypses, playing at God, being a Demon, numerous deaths between the two of them, the timing never worked.

 _Besides,_ Dean thought to himself. _If Cas wanted me, he could have just as easily made a move._

Dean stood up and took his trash to the nearest trashcan and dumped it in. As he set his tray on top, a store labeled Lush caught his eye. He chuckled to himself as he figured he could grab a fifth as a gift to himself.

"What the shit?" Dean muttered under his breath as he walked into the store. "This is not what I was expecting."

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Lush. I'm Holly. How can I assist you today?" A bright young salesperson greeted him with a basket.

"I, uh, I'm looking for gifts. For my brother and best friend." Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Not sure if I'll find what I'm looking for in here."

To his surprise, Holly chuckled. "You thought we were a liquor store? Don't worry. We get that all the time. We're an all hand made, one hundred percent vegetarian body and beauty company. We are anti-animal testing, all of our items are purchased ethically, and we cut back on waste by using little to no packaging." She gestured over her shoulder, pointing at blocks of... something, before turning back to Dean "We also cater to all genders. Self Care isn't just for those who are or identify as female."

Dean raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Strangely enough, now I think I'm in the right shop."

"Good!" Holly laughed. "So, tell me about who you're shopping for."

"Uh, let's start with my brother first, I guess." Dean looked at the salesperson. "What can you do about long locks of hair that I think are ridiculous, but he refuses to chop off?”

"This way." Holly led Dean to their shampoo section. "We carry shampoo bars, shampoo tubs, even dry shampoo. One of our founders is actually an expert in hair care." Holly stopped in front of a display. "What's his hair like."

"You want me to describe my brother's hair?" When Holly nodded, he looked around the shop, his eyes settling on the girl behind the counter. "It's like hers actually. Soft, probably silky. He spends a lot of time caring for it. But we both work in a pretty gross industry, but even when he gets dirty, his hair doesn't." Dean paused and ran over what he said in his mind. "Please tell me that made sense to you."

"It did. One question, though. Is your brother's hair bouncy? Does it have a lot of volume?"

"I think so? I mean, he just runs his fingers through his hair, and it falls in place, and it's perfect. It's disgusting."

Holly laughed loudly, pulling attention to them. "Sounds just like Irene's hair over there. Does he mind scents? Is there anything he doesn't like?" Dean shook his head no, and Holly grabbed a shampoo bar and a container. I would recommend either our BIG Sea Salt Shampoo or our Flyaway Hair Shampoo bar."

"I'll take them both." Dean shrugged. "We travel a lot, so the bar can go with us."

"Perfect!" Holly put those into the basket. "Now, tell me about your best friend."

Dean swallowed. "Uh, well, I think your products would appeal to him the most. He's definitely a hippie kind of person. He's definitely a 'save the planet' kind of guy." Holly nodded, indicating Dean should continue. "He's not big on self-care, though. Like, he showers and bathes, but he just uses the same stuff I do."

"Does he like baths?"

"Strangely enough, we don't have a bathtub, although I'm sure if we ever got one, he'd probably lounge in it." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, blushing as the thought of Cas relaxing in a tub raced through his mind. "I'm not sure shampoos would do anything for him like they would for my brother."

"How about cologne or deodorant?"

Dean blushed. "I don't think deodorant delivers a good message. He smells nice as he is."

"I see. Do you know what scents he does use?" Holly started leading Dean to another section of the store.

"I don't think he does, really. He just smells like..." _Home_ Dean thought. "Like him?" Dean offered an apologetic smile before an idea hit him. "Actually. He loves honey. Do you have anything with honey?"

Holly tapped her finger on her lips. "A few items. What do you know about his skin?"

"I don't know. His hands are kinda calloused from the work we do. His lips are pretty chapped."

"His lips, huh?" Holly smiled knowingly. "How about a couple of gifts for him."

"Yeah, what do you suggest?"

Holly beckoned Dean over her shoulder. "Follow me.”

"What's this?" Dean's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well, if your boyfriend's lips are as chapped as you say they are, I would recommend a lip scrub. And this one is literally called Honey." Holly opened a tester and dipped a small stick into it. "Rub that on your lips. Try not to eat it."

"I thought this was for my friend, not for me?"

"How do you know if it's going to work if you don't try it?" Holly smirked, closing the cap on the tester.

Dean rolled his eyes and scooped the goop off the stick and rubbed it onto his lips. "Huh. That's not what I expected."

"Tastes incredibly kissable too, doesn't it?" Holly winked. "Just advise him to use it whenever his lips feel dry, or you can just tell him to use it when you want him to. Now, one more stop." Holly motioned with a crooked finger. "This is one of our lotion bars, Soft Coeur."

"Safe to assume it's honey, also?"

"Honey and chocolate with a hint of orange." Holly offered the bar up for Dean to smell. "Just like the lip scrub, it's fully edible, but I wouldn't recommend it, it would take away the enjoyment from using it."

"Holy shit, that smells like freaking candy." Dean nodded. "Can I get two of those? I have a feeling he'd fly through that."

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Holly smiled, a devious look that Dean was all too familiar with, but currently too excited to care about. "Anything else you want to look at?"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "Shit, as much as I really want to, I need to meet my brother back up at the entrance we came in at."

"Let's go ring you out then."

Dean let Holly convince him into buying the tin for Sam's shampoo bar, and she sold him on two wraps to package the gifts in, even offering to tie them up for him. She put everything into a bag for Dean, which he quickly put into one of his unmarked bags. 

"I put the instructions for everything in their related gift bags, one for your brother's shampoo bar and then one for the lotion bar for your best friend. The potted shampoo and the lip balm have the directions on their packaging."

"Thanks again, Holly. You've been a lifesaver." Dean smiled.

"I hope your brother and boyfriend enjoy their gifts."

Dean froze. "My best friend." 

"This might be Oklahoma, but not everyone hates it when a man is in love with another man. You're in a safe space."

"Uh, right. Thanks again." Dean rushed out of the store and headed towards the entrance they came in. A million thoughts rushed through his head. If Holly could pick up on him being in love with Cas, could others? Cas wasn't even around, and Dean knew he acted worse around Cas.

"You finish your shopping?" Sam came up and clapped Dean on the shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Dean trudged toward the exit, with a perplexed Sam behind him.

A quick stop at the gas station and Sam and Dean were on the drive home. The first hour or so was unnaturally quiet, besides the music that always played when driving. Sam was clearly becoming restless on the drive, and his phone was no longer entertaining him.

"So, Dean. Besides my gift, what all did you end up getting?"

Dean shot a look over at Sam. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I'm curious. I showed you what I got Cas. I also got mom the full Inheritance Cycle, because I told her the books were better than that crap Eragon movie." Sam smiled. "She's been looking for something to read that isn't one of Donna's true crime books or romance novels."

"Don't be dissing on D-Train." Dean pointed at Sam. "What did you get for Jack?"

"Gryffindor scarf."

It took all of Dean's willpower to not slam on the brakes. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it's a red and gold scarf–"

"I know what Gryffindor's colors are, thank you very much. But why do you think any son of mine would be a Gryffindor?"

"Uh, he's our son. Yours, mine and Cas'. And I wanted to get him a Slytherin Scarf, but they were out."

"No, you're the Slytherin. Cas is the Ravenclaw. I'm the Hufflepuff, and I got him a Hufflepuff scarf, cause that's where he'd be sorted."

"Okay, one." Sam held a finger up. "I can't believe you've sorted us all into houses. Two. You're a Hufflepuff?"

Their argument went on for the better part of an hour. With the pair deciding that Jack could take a test when they got home.

It was almost nine when they pulled into the bunker's garage. Sam and Dean grabbed their bags out of the back and headed towards their rooms, stopped briefly by Mary and Jack, who welcomed them home.

Dean dropped his bag off in his room and walked down the hall to Cas' room. He knocked on the door and waited for Cas to reply before opening the door. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas was in the process of sitting up in his bed.

"Shit, did I disturb you?" Dean moved to leave. "I can come back."

"Dean, you've been gone for a week. I'm more than happy to be disturbed by you. I missed you." Cas patted the bed next to him.

Dean hesitated before making his way over to the bed. "How were things here while we were gone?" He sat down next to Cas.

"Pretty quiet. Mary got in this morning. Jack's been studying in the library. Only had a couple of calls to answer for other hunters." Cas smiled, and Dean's heart melted. "How was the hunt?"

"Only reason it took so long was because we had to figure out how many vamps there were and where they were located." Dean relaxed next to Cas. "We stopped and did a little bit of Christmas shopping before we came home."

"Good, we were planning on exchanging gifts tonight," Cas commented.

Dean's face twisted in confusion. "How long has that been planned for?"

"A couple of days now. It was part of the reason why your mother was coming down from the Cabin.”

Dean excused himself and barged down the hall to Sam's room, not even bothering to knock. "The hell?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Sam smirked. "Let me guess, you now know that I've known about this for a week?"

"And you didn't tell me?" Dean's voice was thick with distraught. "Are you trying to sabotage me?"

"No. I wanted you to think. I wanted you to realize what Cas means to you, dumbass."

"I ALREADY KNOW!" Dean shouted, slamming Sam's door behind him. "You think that I've known him for as many years as I have to not know the feelings I have for him?" Dean gritted through his teeth.

Sam stood up taller and straightened his flannel. "Why haven't you ever acted on it?"

"And ruin the best friendship I've ever had?" Dean shook his head. "I'd rather long for him and keep his friendship than risk everything by trying to date an angel of all things."

"You're smart, Dean. But sometimes you act really stupid." Sam opened his door and pointed out. "Go wrap your gifts. Mom ran into town to grab some Chinese food. We'll have dinner then exchange presents."

Dean stalked out of the room and flipped Sam off over his shoulder before skulking back to his room in defeat.

A short while later, Mary returned from town, and Jack knocked on Dean's door to get him to come out for dinner.

Dean gathered up all the presents and brought them with him. He figured when all was said and done, he would grab up his gifts and retreat back to his room with his tail tucked between his legs. He'd just stay in there for the rest of the night and curl up with some John McClane on TV.

"Oh good, you brought your gifts with you too. Set them in the middle of the table, Dean?" Mary passed out food to Sam and Jack, and when he sat down, a container of Chicken Lo Mein was sat in front of him. "No mushrooms, extra chicken." Mary offered a small smile and rested her hand on Dean's shoulder.

Cas entered a moment later and took a seat next to Dean, setting a beer in front of him. Dean offered him a small smile and started digging into his food.

Sam regaled them all with the story of their hunt, leaving mom and Jack in stitches. Truth be told, it had been pretty hilarious when Sam tripped, knocking over a stack of moldy hay bales and started sneezing. It didn't seem that way at the time, though.

Then Dean shared the story of his last Christmas before going to hell, as that was the last Christmas he and Sam had actually celebrated together. He had almost been able to conveniently leave out the story of the spiked eggnog if Sam hadn't remembered and piped up.

With full stomachs and relaxed demeanors, Mary decided it was time to open presents.

Dean suddenly felt like his stomach was going to revolt.

Mary started by handing out the presents she had picked out, handing one to all of "her boys."

She had picked out the box set of _All Saints' Day_ for Dean, some books on serial killers for Sam, some zombie-themed books for Jack, and a vast assortment of teas for Cas.

Sam went next, Dean already aware of his gifts for everyone else, but surprised when Sam had pulled out a Batman throw "for the DeanCave."

Jack had made everyone cards, with a coupon in each of them for a favor that they could cash in at any time. "I'm two. What money do I have?" He had snarked when Sam asked him why he didn't ask for a credit card.

Cas went next, handing packages to everyone but Dean. "If you don't mind, I want to give you your gift in private." Cas had explained, as he handed Mary her own set of poetry books, Sam a new armband to hold his phone on runs, and Jack, a volume of Looney Toons Cartoons.

That left Dean with his gifts. He passed them around the table and sat back nervously as they all opened their gifts. Unsurprisingly, Sam was super excited over new shampoos to try. Jack was confused at first but ended up wrapping Dean's scarf around his neck alongside Sam's. "Does this make me a Huffledor or a Gryffinpuff?" He asked innocently, causing the entire table to laugh. Mary crossed over and kissed Dean on the cheek, surprised that he remembered her charm bracelet from one of the many times he traveled back in time.

Cas didn't open his gift. He stood up from the table and held his hand down to Dean. "Come with me?"

Dean nodded, unsure what was going on, and grabbed Cas' present as he was led down the hallway to Cas' room. "Whatcha up to, Cas?"

Cas smiled and closed the door behind him. "I couldn't think of a gift to give you."

"I couldn't either if we're being honest." Dean handed his gift to Cas. "The girl at the shop was nice enough to help me around, and these items, well, I hope you like them."

"The same can be said about what I got you. That I hope you like it, that is." Cas sat on the bed and opened the wrap that contained his gifts. He smiled at Dean. "Lip scrub? Are you saying I need to wash my mouth out?"

Dean sat on the bed next to Cas. "Well, I mean, you do have a mouth that would make a sailor blush sometimes, but I just noticed your lips are chapped more often than not, and I thought it might make you uncomfortable, and so when the girl–"

"Dean," Cas placed his finger on Dean's lips to shush him. "I like it, and it's honey flavored. One of the few flavors I still enjoy. It's perfect." Cas set the scrub on his nightstand and pulled out the two lotion bars that Dean had also gotten him. "What are these?"

"They're lotion bars, I know you can keep your skin smooth and whatnot, but it's honey and chocolate, and it smelled really nice, and I thought of you." Dean offered an embarrassed smile. "The instructions are in there on how to use them."

Cas pulled out the piece of paper and read over it before blushing. "It's a massage bar, not a lotion bar. It's to use during a massage. Are you sure you meant to get this?"

"What?" Dean grabbed the piece of paper from Cas' hand and read over it. Holly had said that she hoped his boyfriend enjoyed the gifts. She suggested it assuming there was more between Dean and Cas, and she possibly ruined anything that there was between them.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Cas rested his hand softly on Dean's shoulder. "I have a feeling you didn't understand how it worked?"

Dean shook his head. "She told me it was a lotion bar. For dry skin."

"Technically, she isn't wrong." Cas gently squeezed Dean's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I still think it's a wonderful gift, and if you're not adverse, perhaps you could use it on me."

"I, uh. I..." Dean stuttered and stammered, trying to find his words.

"Before you say yes to anything, Can I give you my gift?" 

Dean nodded hesitantly, and Cas reached into his nightstand. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Dean. Dean slowly opened the box to find a small vial on a chain. Contained in the glass was a shimmery silver fluid. "Cas, is this what I think it is?"

"It is some of my grace, yes." 

"What is this for? Why are you giving it to me?"

Cas leaned in and gently cupped Dean's face. "It's not much of a gift, but I'm giving myself to you. It's why I asked to do this in private, that way if you didn't accept the gift, no one would be the wiser, and we could continue on like this never happened."

"You want me?" Dean asked, instantly regretting the words that came from his mouth, but also thankful for his filter not working.

"Dean, I have never not wanted you. Everything I've ever done, is for you. Don't you realize that?"

Dean took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Cas. "Will you put it on me?"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Cas took the vial and clasped it around Dean's neck.

"Yeah, Cas, it does." Dean took Cas' hands into his. "Can I kiss you?"

"Should I use the lip scrub first?" Cas raised an eyebrow playfully.

Dean took Cas' reply for a yes and closed the distance between them. He softly pressed his lips against Cas', taking a moment to experience the feel of Cas' lips. Despite how chapped they looked, they were soft and smooth and plump. Dean ran his tongue across them, and Cas responded with a soft whimper before letting Dean's tongue in.

Cas tasted exactly how Dean had always imagined, the hints of honey and tea sending Dean's brain into overdrive.

Cas pulled away, and Dean whined, following and chasing the fleeting contact. "Dean, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean shook his head. "Cas, can I let you in on a secret, that's probably not as much of a secret as I thought it was?"

"What would that be, Dean?"

"I have never not wanted you."

Cas crashed back into Dean's space, his arms wrapped around Dean's neck as their mouths more thoroughly explored the other's.

Dean crawled into Cas' lap, straddling him as he ran his fingers through the thick dark brown locks. It was as soft as he had imaged. Dean rested his forehead against Cas' and caught his breath. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Will you tell me the same?" Cas left soft kisses along Dean's jaw, his hands running up and down Dean’s thighs. 

"Can I tell you another secret?" Dean asked as he continued to run his fingers through Cas' hair.

"I want you to tell me all your secrets, all your wants. Anything I don't know, I want you to share with me."

Dean blushed, the flush running up the back of his and coloring his ears. "I always wanted to see you naked. No clothes. To know if what I pictured is real."

"I'm more than happy to oblige you." Cas ran his fingers up Dean's chest and under his flannel. "Start by taking this off, Dean."

"What's the price, me naked first?"

Cas nodded his head from side to side. "I was going to do a piece of clothing for a piece of clothing, but since you raised the stakes? I want you, undressed."

A shiver ran down Dean's spine, and he slid off of Cas' lap, standing next to the bed. He pushed the flannel off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before lifting his tee-shirt up and over his head. He playfully threw the shirt at Cas, before undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"Everything, Dean." Cas' blue eyes bored into Dean's, and Dean pushed down his underwear without another hesitation.

Cas got up and stood in front of Dean, tracing his fingers along Dean's chest and stomach, exploring Dean's skin with varying degrees of pressure and speed. Every move that got a whimper out of Dean, he repeated, as though he were memorizing each sound, each spasm, each emotion he wretched from Dean's grasp.

"Cas, please, I want to touch you." Dean received another of Cas's kisses in response and let out a mewl when his angel pulled away.

"Hush, Dean. You can't ask for this and then whine when I get ready to give it to you." Cas hooked his finger in his tie and loosened it, pulling it over his head before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Castiel, you ass, please."

Cas hooked his finger under Dean's chin and forced Dean to look him in the eye. "I need you to be patient, Ol hoath. If you keep interrupting me, the longer it will take."

"Yes, Cas." Dean melted at Cas' usage of what he believed to be Enochian, although he made a mental note to ask what it meant."

Cas finished unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He followed, gently getting on his knees and wrapping his hand around Dean's cock. Cas worked his hand slowly back and forth before using his tongue to lick the underside of the head.

"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean's eyes fell shut, and he reached for Cas' hair, only to find it slapped away. He looked down to see Cas staring up at him, a direct order delivered silently through his gaze.

Cas wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and worked his way down, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Cas, I know we're just starting, but if you keep this up, I am not going to last." Dean thought for a moment before continuing. "This is literally the image I jacked off to in the shower this morning."

Cas pulled off and stood up. "You've touched yourself to the thought of me pleasing you?"

"Yeah." Dean swallowed, already missing the warmth and wetness of Cas' mouth.

"Sit down on the bed, Dean." Cas gently pushed Dean back, making sure he landed on the bed. Cas undid his slacks and, in one fluid movement, slid them and his underwear to the floor, kicking them away. "Show me how you touched yourself, Dean, please."

Dean pushed himself back further on the bed, unable to deny Cas his request. He positioned a pillow under his head before wrapping his own hand around his cock. Dean started by slowly playing with the head of his cock, before adjusting his grip and stroking the full length.

"What else have you pictured between us?" Cas climbed on the bed next to Dean. "What other pleasures have you wanted?"

Dean's breath hitched, his mind going blank at Cas wanting to know all the things he had imagined. "I've wanted to taste you, all of you. I've wanted to feel your cock in my mouth." He turned to look at Cas, who was stroking his own cock now. "Cas, come closer?"

Cas moved next to Dean, who took the opportunity to roll on his side. Dean licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of Cas' cock, causing Cas to shiver involuntarily. Dean continued to stroke his own cock, matching the pace and rhythm he was using on Cas.

"Dean," Cas growled, a low gravelly sound that should be made illegal, and pulled Dean off of him. Cas fell back off of his knees to lay down, careful to not kick his hunter, and pulled Dean up on top of him. He wrapped his hand in Dean's hair and pulled him in for a lascivious kiss, knocking teeth as their tongues taunted and teased without abandon.

Dean tested the waters by rubbing his cock against Cas', his voice preoccupied to ask for permission. When Cas' other hand dragged down his back and rested on his ass, encouraging the movement, Dean started to quicken the pace, his need for release well past overdue. 

Cas broke out of the kiss when Dean started moving faster, his lips and teeth finding the sweet, soft spot on Dean's neck to suck and bite a mark into, reclaiming Dean as his as he had done so many years ago.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean panted, his body losing it's coherent rhythm as Dean climbed closer to the edge. "I'm yours, Angel. Always have been."

Cas raised his hips and flipped Dean onto his back in a fluid movement taking over the pacing of the thrusting while taking one of Dean's nipples into his mouth.

Dean rewarded with a cry, and his hands grasped and grabbed at Cas shoulders, reaching for something to cling to as Cas helped push Dean over the edge. With a few more thrusts and his own guttural groan, Cas tumbled over as well, barely catching himself as he collapsed on top of Dean.

The pair laid together, intertwined, as they caught their breaths and slowly came down from their respective highs.

Dean recovered first, his voice sex-drunk as he ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "We're so stupid, Cas."

"I'm not sure how," Cas adjusted himself so he could look up at Dean as he spoke. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, Angel." Dean shook his head, his eyes slowly closing as Cas' breath lulled him into a comfort zone. "Just with how long we danced around each other instead of talking."

Cas laughed, and the vibration sent a warm thrill through Dean's body. He heard Cas snap, and the sticky mess that had been between them was gone. "Are you saying you wished that we had acted sooner, Ol hoath?"

"Mhmm," Dean responded as he felt Cas move up his body, resting against him. "Maybe also wishing we were in my room. No offense, but your bed sucks."

"You're incorrigible, Dean." Cas placed a light kiss against Dean's cheek, causing the hunter to turn his head and look at him. "We can move to your room if you really want."

"Nope. No moving." Dean stole a kiss. "Tomorrow, though, tomorrow we sleep in my bed. And the night after that, and the night after that." Dean yawned. "And as many more as you'll stay with me."

Cas draped his arm across Dean's chest. "So, are you telling me to move into your room with you?"

"We can do that tomorrow. It can be the other part of your Christmas present to me." Dean looked around the room. "Cas, do you have a clock in here?"

"It's 12:32 AM, Dean." Dean started to speak, but Cas stopped him. "I'm an angel. I always know what time it is."

"Well, then. Merry Christmas, Cas." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head.

"Merry Christmas, my beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
